


Jokers not-so-secret Valentine.

by Akme2000



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akme2000/pseuds/Akme2000
Summary: Ryuji goes to Leblanc on Valentines Day, and finds out that his best friends are dating. He soon discovers he is not the first in the group to know about this.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 20





	Jokers not-so-secret Valentine.

_Chat log. February 14th, 6:16 PM._

_Ryuji: Hey, you won’t believe this! So I was going to Leblanc, right?_

_Futaba: I knew it! Ryuji didn’t get any chocolate!_

_Yusuke: This is because he lacks grace._

_Haru: Romance requires sophistication._

_Haru: Oh, and charm. Ryuji is unfortunately deficient in these areas._

_Makoto: I have to agree._

_Ryuji: Shuddup will ya? And that’s not the point! Anyway, so I got there and somethin’ weird happened._

_Futaba: I get the gist, what happened? Come on, tell me!_

_Ryuji: I don’t know if I should say._

_Futaba: Come on Skull, don’t be a party pooper._

_Yusuke: We will keep our silence._

_Ryuji: Alright...I went to Leblanc, to check on you know who, and there was a girl there._

_Haru: Who was it?_

_Futaba: Yeah, who?_

_Ryuji: I shouldn’t say._

_Haru: Tell us or face the consequences_

_Ryuji: Fine, geez. He was with Ann alright? They were just sitting there, kissin’ and shit._

_Makoto: And you were watching them?_

_Yusuke: It seems we have a voyeur in our midst._

_Ryuji: It ain’t like that! Hey..did you guys know about this?!_

_Yusuke: Of course._

_Futaba: Yep._

_Ryuji: For real?!_

_Haru: I..was not aware._

_Makoto: Neither was I to be honest. It’s quite a shock. Not that it’s any of our business. Futaba: I’m surprised it remained a mystery for you Ryuji, haven’t you known them the longest?_

_Ryuji: Well, yeah…what does that hafta do with anything?_

_Makoto: How long have you all known?_

_Futaba: Inari saw them first._

_Haru: Where?_

_Yusuke: On the school trip. I was observing the stunning composition of the Hawaiian sunset when my eyes drifted towards two lovers. Ryuji: Since Hawaii?!_

_Futaba: I’d wager longer, it’s a popular trope for a reason._

_Ryuji: This ain’t some TV show!_

_Makoto: How did you discover this anyway Futaba? Did Yusuke tell you?_

_Yusuke: Of course not, I’m offended at the mere notion._

_Futaba: I overheard them. Makoto: Wait. You removed the wiretaps, right? Like I told you to._

_Futaba: Yep, totally. Don’t worry about it._

_Haru: Then how did you discover this?_

_Futaba: I went to pick up curry from Leblanc on Christmas Eve._

_Makoto: Really?_

_Futaba: Hey, I get cravings. I can be surprisingly sneaky. I had my suspicions of course, but it’s more fun watching them sneak around. Ryuji: Geez..you’re like..an evil mastermind…_

_Makoto: I’m surprised Yusuke kept quiet._

_Yusuke: It was a challenge. However, one should not interfere with the burgeoning passions of the soul. It is better to simply observe, and see what comes forth from the hearts of two lovers._

_Futaba: I totally ship them!_

_Makoto: “Ship” them? Ryuji: Can you even do that with people you know?_

_Futaba: Definitely. They’re adorable, it’s like watching an anime._

_Yusuke: There is a certain appeal._

_Makoto: These are our friends we’re talking about._

_Haru: Well...I’m happy for them._

_Makoto: Should we tell them we know? It would only be polite._

_Yusuke: The mystery has proved enthralling thus far._

_Futaba: I agree! Let’s keep the cover up!_

_Haru: If everyone else agrees, then I am fine with this arrangement._

_Makoto: I suppose it might be rude to intrude. We should wait until they tell us._

_Futaba: Then it’s settled! Ryuji, don’t go spilling our secret!_

_Ryuji: Finnneeee….I guess I’ll keep quiet. But we’ve gotta tell them before he goes home._

_Futaba: Nice!_

_Haru: By the way, how is Morgana?_

_Ryuji: Oh, Morgana? I ran into him on the way there, sulking by the bathhouse. I bought him some tuna and we’re chilling at my moms..watchin’ TV_

_Futaba: That’s so cute! Ryuji and Monas friendship has levelled up!_

_Ryuji: He says he’s not cute._

_Futaba: So cute!_

_Yusuke: It is truly heartwarming to witness their relationship blossom._

_Makoto: I must agree._

_Ryuji: Oh man.._

...

Joker awakened to a familiar weight pressing on his chest, this time, the cat-like being started off the day by peering straight into his eyes.

“Hmmm..”

“What is it?”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“While I can’t say I’m happy about it!” He didn;t miss the glare Morgana threw his way. “If you’re going to date Lady Ann..then you need my help.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll help you become a true gentleman. I promised to make sure you don’t get into trouble again, didn’t I? I might as well help you become someone worthy of a true lady like her.”

“Thanks..” _I guess._

“No problem. But in return I want..oh let’s see..get me some fatty tuna. The good stuff.” “Sure..” “We’ll go tonight, right?” All tension vanishes at the pleading expression on the cats face.

_I never can refuse that face._

“Okay. But I’ve got to get ready for school.”

“Oh, right.” _That went better than expected._

....

Futaba really didn’t appreciate anyone coming in and changing her wardrobe, but even she had to admit, it looked a lot nicer now. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t complain though.

“That’s my stuff!” Unfortunately for her, Ann chose to ignore her protests, content to store the outfits they’d acquired on the days’ shopping trip. Before meeting the blonde,

Futaba never knew shopping for clothes was so complicated, and so long. It was almost curry time already. “Are you done yet?”

“Almost.” _Who moved my Feathermen?_

“All done. Tadaa!” The closet was barely recognisable, Futaba had never expected it could hold so many clothes, and each item so neatly packed away. Perhaps the torture had been worth it.

Ann came to a stop by Futabas bed, nodding for permission, which the younger woman granted.

Now settled, Ann folded her hands on her legs, a faint blush on her cheeks. “So…”

In response, Futaba leaned forward from her chair, chin settling on her hands. “Hmmm?”

“You’re pretty close to him right?”

“Joker?” Codenames are always cooler. “Yeah, he’s like..like family.”

“So...what would you think if, hypothetically…” Ann stops herself at the last moment, about ready to bury her face in her hands.

“What was that?”

“Whatifweweredating!” This time, one eye was closed, a pained expression on her face, the other only slightly open, wincing at the redhead.

“I’d be fine with it, you make..would make...a cute couple.”

“Thanks! I’m so happy you approve. Wait..we make a good couple?” _Crap! I regret my life choices already._

“You..knew, right? Why didn’t you say anything?! It’s so embarrassing to...”

“It..it wasn’t my fault okay? It was Yusuke, he saw you in Hawaii.” _Sorry Inari._

“And who else knows about us?” The nervousness had been replaced by a determination rarely seen outside the metaverse.

“I’m sworn to secrecy....” The words were followed by a zipped lips gesture.

“You can tell me.” It is then that Futaba decided whether the trust of her friends was truly worth the wrath of an angry Ann.

“Everybody, the whole team. Please don’t kill me....” In an instant, the threatening glare shifted back into the familiar smile that is typically comforting, but is instead disconcerting in this moment.

“Thank you Futaba, at least you were honest with me.” Futaba smiled back, content that, at the very least, she had escaped her friends’ ire. The same could not, however, be said for the others. _Oh well, sacrifices have to be made._

...

“Aww man, I suck at this game!” The triumphant smirk from his friend does little to help him recover from the virtual beating.

“What a colossal victory. Like a giant crushing an ant.” Yusukes observations were on point today as it happened.

“Yeah, you suck at this Ryuji.” “Can it, cat!” … Finishing the curry was the easy part, the art of making a delicioius curry was something Joker had mastered during his stay. Finding something new to discuss was a different matter, it had, after all, been a slow week.

“Hey Yusuke, did you get any chocolates?” It had been a whole week since Valentines Day, and still, it was the most interesting thing to talk about. Well, apart from all the prison stuff, which was decidedly not how anyone wanted to spend the afternoon.

“One.”

“Really? Tell us.” Even Joker peered close to hear this one.

“My art teacher handed each of us one, for our efforts.” All three of Yusukes companions lowered their heads at that.

“That don’t count.” 

“It was delicious chocolate.”

“Well, I didn’t get any.”

“What a surprise…”

“Hey, neither did you.”

“Looks like none of us did, huh?.”

Joker didn’t miss that quick glance Ryuji threw him. “H-hey, we should clean up.” …… “

..

Thank you for your hospitality Joker, I will be off.”

"See you Yusuke" Joker watched to make sure he headed the right way towards the train station before heading back inside.

“I should be going too…” At that, Joker shook his head, ushering him into the kitchen. “You know dont you?”

In response, Ryuji rubs the back of his neck. “Know about what?”

Joker begins a similar movement.

“This is gettin’ weird...look..yeah..I know. I swear it’s only been for like a week. Futaba and the others, they told me to keep quiet, I didn’t want to intrude or nothing.”

“Thanks.”

“So...what’s it like?”

“?”

“Ya know, dating? Come on, you’ve gotta tell me. How did it even happen anyway? You and Ann I mean.”

"W-well.." Jokers face begins to grow red as he relays the story.

**Author's Note:**

> It bothered me a little that the team never acknowledge the relationships in-game, so I decided to write this. I hope I got the characterisation right for the most part, it's something I'm not sure I pulled off. This is a bit of a test in that sense. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
